A Nice And Quiet Place
by ArtemisSawyer
Summary: Ryuuga Aoi is a self-proclaimed coward. In her uncle's cafe, with her thick glasses, frail limbs, and tendency to jump at every shadow, she hides in her corner, watching everything and everyone. One day a loudmouthed skater walks in and scares her to bits. But then she realizes that he's not so scary at all. Will she be brave enough to confess her feelings to him? Yata/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello! It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic. *stretches rusty fanfic-writing muscles* This is the first time I've written one about_ K_. Originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot but because I couldn't help coming up with more and more ideas and scenarios (and gushing over Yata-chan) I had no choice but to chop the story up into chapters. I think this fanfic won't be more than at least 5 chapters long. It depends how well I'll be able to tame my imagination. I'm still trying to decide if I should write Yata's POV at some point though.

I do not own K or any of its characters. I only own my original characters. And the story itself.

* * *

_Ryuuga Aoi's POV_

The first time I saw him, he looked like he would rather be anywhere but in my uncle's café. In fact, he was practically being dragged along by his large blond friend. They made quite the noise and their street attire really made them stick out. When they walked in, he was already yelling at his chubby companion. I was busy with my uncle's paperwork at the time and was seated at the far end corner of the room – my usual spot – but even I couldn't help overhearing their disagreement.

"Yata-san, please!" The plump fellow in white begged. Just his very size intimidated me. He was rather tanned and had piercings. It was plain to see that despite his size and shape, he was probably part of some dangerous gang. I started to get nervous. The blond guy was holding on to a shorter guy in a beanie. It was the shorter one that scared me the most. "SHUT UP, FATTY!"

I gulped, terrified of the aggressive auburn-haired boy. He looked incredibly violent and his eyes screamed murder. I sat shaking in my seat, mentally willing my uncle to return already. "I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! QUIT DRAGGING ME!"

Uncle was out that day and I was technically in charge. Usually being 'in charge' just meant having to sit down and make sure that the cash register doesn't get broken but occasionally it also meant having to deal with troublesome customers. That happened so rarely that I didn't even think I'd have to do it at all. I shrunk in my seat, hoping very hard that the two menacing teens wouldn't cause trouble. I couldn't even imagine what I'd do if they did. The two boys, heck, the short boy could break my too thin arms like a twig and not even break a sweat. I shivered.

The pair kept on arguing. Loudly. The other customers started looking their way, some were whispering while others were openly criticizing the two. I knew that I had to stand up to them if they kept it up. The café was called "A Nice and Quiet Place" for a reason. People there valued peace and quiet, and being in charge meant I was the one responsible for making sure that the cafe stayed nice and quiet. But... I couldn't. I was too afraid. I was a total coward. I was shaking and sweating and nearly in tears. I… I wanted to walk up to the two and tell them to quiet down but I just sat there, frozen. Uncle was going to get really mad at me if those two started to seriously trouble people.

Just when I thought that they were going to keep on fighting, they stopped. The two suddenly got quiet. I turned to see Ayumi-chan, our newest employee, approaching the two boys. A heavy weight settled in my stomach. No. Not her. She… she's the youngest one on the team! She shouldn't be the one settling that kind of problem! My guilt outweighed my fear and I somehow got my legs to work again. I stood up but then… I realized something. Ayumi-chan seemed happy? It looked like she knew the large boy. She was being quite cozy with him too. The shorter guy, on the other hand, looked so… red. I couldn't see them quite clearly but it looked like he was blushing. Blushing hard, apparently. But that couldn't be right, could it? He didn't even seem tough or scary anymore.

Ayumi-chan led the two to an empty table. They were a bit far away from me but they were still in clear view. I sat back down slowly. From what I could tell, Ayumi had invited her friend, the big guy, over but that friend didn't want to go alone (or at all) so he brought along his friend, the short guy. Ayumi appeared to be gushing over her friend. I couldn't make out what any of them were saying but since things had quieted down I decided to leave them alone.

Much as I wanted to put them out of their mind though, I couldn't. I kept on stealing glances at the pair. Ayumi kept hovering over her friend while the shorter one was almost completely ignored. However, at some point, Ayumi did ask him something, most likely what he'll be having. The ginger gave the oddest reaction. He looked like he was sputtering, as if afraid of the girl. His face got an even darker shade of red. Without realizing it, I was smiling. I had no idea why but I found it rather… endearing. He looked like he was really shy around Ayumi-chan which was extremely contradictory to his brash attitude.

Whenever Ayumi-chan walked off somewhere, his usual demeanor would return. He'd keep on hitting his friend, yelling at him as quietly as he could. The poor blond friend was at a loss. Watching him shift from rowdy and violent to flushed and stammering the moment Ayumi-chan got back was really entertaining. I had to keep myself from openly giggling.

Eventually, they left. I was sorry to see them go, especially the ginger haired guy. It was nice seeing someone so lively and animated for a change. He didn't even scare me anymore. He was just so cute. Wait… what? Did I just call him cute? At that thought, my face grew hot. No. No, I meant his behavior was cute. I mean… yeah, he has a pleasant face too but I wasn't… I was just noticing...

My face must have turned an alarming shade of red because Ayumi-chan approached me with a worried expression. "Aoi-senpai, are you feeling alright?"

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and nodded a bit too enthusiastically. "Y-yeah, yes. Of-of course. It's just… it's getting rather late, isn't it?" I let out a nervous laugh that sounded weird even for me.

The girl looked even more worried. She replied, "I guess it is. Were you about to leave, senpai?"

My eyes drifted over to the empty table that the two boys sat in a while ago. I wonder… will they be come again tomorrow? It didn't really seem like they were all that eager to come here in the first place but… Maybe they liked the food? Or the brew of the coffee? Or maybe they'd like to browse the bookshelves next time? I wonder if he liked books. He didn't look like the type but-

"Senpai?"

"A-ah, yes!" I was getting distracted. My face must have looked like a tomato just then because Ayumi looked like she was ready to check my temperature. I stood up. "I mean… no, not yet. I still, uh, need to wait for uncle. I need to give him these." I referred to the thick stacks of paper in front of me.

She looked at me for the longest time, probably wondering if all the number-crunching was finally getting to my head. "I see." She finally said. "Well, it must have been difficult doing all the shop's paperwork. It's incredible how you manage to do all of that, senpai."

I adjusted my large, thick-rimmed glasses. "N-no, not that amazing, really. Um, I need to use the ladies' room for a moment."

Ayumi-chan nodded and stepped aside. I had walked several steps before I finally got the nerve to ask. "Uh, Ayumi-chan?"

The dark haired teen turned to look at me.

"T-th-those boys earlier… Did you-

"You mean Ricchan?!" Her face was suddenly so close to mine. Her eyes were shining and her smile was as bright as day. "He looked so cool, didn't he?" I took a step back but the girl took a step closer to me anyway.

"So… you, uh, did know them?"

"That's right! Ricchan is amazing!"

I laughed a bit. "Ah, yeah… and, um, that other one?" My voice was practically a whisper. I wouldn't have been surprised if steam started appearing above my head. My glasses were fogging from the heat on my cheeks. This was ridiculous… why was I getting so flustered? There wasn't anything wrong with asking a simple and innocent question like that.

Ayumi-chan seemed to be in a daze though and was only half listening to me. Normally I would have just let it slide, forget about it. I mean, it was better if Ayumi hadn't heard me. I didn't even really need to know anyway. But somehow my body had decided to ignore common sense and I, without meaning to, blurted out "T-that other guy looked pretty amazing too."

That snapped her out of it. When I realized what I had just said, I quickly covered my mouth and shook my head. "I-I-I mean, w-was he a-also a f-friend of yours?" I let out another nervous laugh and prayed that she hadn't heard what I said previously.

Ayumi-chan blinked. I felt beads of sweat running down my back. What was wrong with me?!

"Yata-san is more of Ricchan's friend." She looked at me oddly. Who could blame her? "He's always so nervous around me though."

"A-ah, I see." I nodded awkwardly. Then, before Ayumi-chan could get any more suspicious of me, I turned and ran to the ladies' room.

The short run left me panting for breath and I had to hold on to the nearest sink to stay on my feet. Out of shape doesn't even begin to describe me. I was an absolute weakling. After a few moments passed, my heartbeat finally slowed down. I fished out a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped my dripping face.

What was that? WHAT WAS THAT? That was NOT normal. When have I ever been interested in a boy? NO! I wasn't interested in that boy! I was just… curious. I just got a bit flustered, that's all. That boy just caught my attention… and not in a good way too. Well, sort of. I mean, at first I guess I was a bit spooked but- GAH! STOP!

Suddenly my heartbeat started racing again. When I looked in the mirror I nearly screamed in surprise. My face was totally red! Why?! It couldn't have been because of THAT boy… could it? That boy... His name was… Yata-san, wasn't it?

"Y-y-y-yata…san." I didn't know why but I liked the sound of it. It was nice and… charming. I hung my head in shame. What was wrong with me?!

I spent the rest of the evening wondering if Yata-san would come back the next day. My parents were convinced that I had a fever running because of my red face. I was inclined to believe them.

* * *

**A/N**: And there you go! The first chapter! I wanted to make this longer but... well, I wanted to upload something before the day ended. What do you think? Was it okay? Did I portray Yata and Kamamoto properly? I'm not sure what Ayumi's last name is though. I would have gotten my character use Ayumi's surname instead of her given name (because, as you've noticed, my OC is as awkward as heck) but I just couldn't find any sources that had Ayumi's full name. For those who haven't read the manga, K: Memory of Red, Ayumi is Kamamoto's childhood friend. She has a huge crush on him. It's adorable :3

If all goes well, the second chapter should be done in a few days. Still teetering between writing the next chapter in Yata's POV or Aoi's.

Til next time! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: This chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. Actually, I had to cut this chapter in half because it was already getting too long. I decided to keep this fanfic in Aoi's perspective, btw. Thank you, **Sungirl92**, for suggesting it. Though I might write a Yata's POV omake once I've finished this.

I do not own K or any of its characters. I only own my original characters and the plot of this fanfic.

* * *

_Aoi_

The next day, I practically ran to the café as though I was going to be late for something despite the fact that I wasn't technically an employee. I wasn't sure why I was in such a hurry… though I suspected that it had something to do with that boy, Y-ya-yata-san. The whole day my thoughts kept drifting back to him. During Biology class, when we were discussing genes and heredity, our teacher casually mentioned how red hair is the least naturally occurring hair color and how redheads are often depicted in culture as fiery-tempered; I couldn't stop thinking about his messy red hair and spent the rest of the period with an equally red face. In PE class we had a track and field exercise and, as usual, I was the slowest runner. Midway through the field, I wondered how he'd fare in the tracks and what it would be like if I ran by his side. I tripped and landed face first on the ground. I couldn't believe how one person – whom I barely just met yesterday… not even technically met – could affect me so much.

I put all my weight in opening the double doors of the café, causing everyone inside to jump. Thankfully, it was still quiet and only a few of the employees were around.

"Aoi-chan?"My uncle was behind the register, a look of pure bewilderment on his face. I was panting and sweating too much to answer so I just gave him a lopsided smile as if to say "I'm alright." Though I probably looked anything but "alright".

Everyone was still staring at me, waiting for an explanation. "So-sorry… I, uh, was just… um, a dog was chasing me." A weak and hollow laugh punctuated that horrible lie. Thankfully, everyone seemed to accept it and just gave me a fond smile before going back to work.

Uncle was still looking at me worriedly so I made a beeline for my usual spot, intending to go about my usual business as normally as possible. Unlike me and my father (uncle's younger brother), uncle Tetsu had a mop of dirty blonde hair and a pair of deep brown eyes. My father actually wanted me to spend my time more in club activities (or even the student council!) instead of lollygagging somewhere. Father was a serious academic and had wanted me to follow in his footsteps. However, because of my terrible meekness and general clumsiness, other than getting high marks in tests and quizzes, I could never succeed in any academic activities. Clubs involve having to interact with other people and student council work revolves around socializing… so of course I'd do horribly in them. I had tried during my first and second year in high school (and all throughout middle school) but, try as I might, I just could not "break out of my shell", as father would put it. If anything, all that pressure made things worst.

So, this year, instead of joining a club, I decided to work at my uncle's café. _Work_ being a loose term, I suppose. My uncle and I have always been close and he and I have this special connection when it comes to reading. He taught me how to read and showed me the wonderful world of books. Uncle is a major bookworm, so much of a bookworm that he even decided to make a living out of it. All the books in the café are from his collection. Just a fraction of his collection, I might add. And our café has nearly a thousand books! Most of which are kept in the back room and replaced every few months or so with the books currently on display on the shelves. That way, loyal customers will continue to encounter new books once in a while.

Being constantly surrounded by books is one of the main reasons why I loved working in _A Nice and Quiet Place_. Another is that uncle, though undoubtedly a very smart man, is terrible at business. The reason why father took over grandfather's company was because uncle was not a natural businessman. He cannot handle crunching numbers and making figures coincide with his assets. Uncle Tetsu was the black sheep in his family; he was the only one who did not have an affinity for business. Lucky for him, I was. I learned how to balance checks and how banks operated since I was five. Plus I was uncle's favorite niece… well, I was his only niece but still…

So because of uncle's ineptitude at handling the technical aspects of a business, I had to step in. Father was a bit hesitant at first but then realized that it was for the best – for both me and my uncle. Uncle would have a reliable employee that could make things much easier for him, and I would have a place to spend time in and, if possible, finally be able to learn how to healthily interact with people. So far… that has yet to actually happen.

That day I had nothing in particular to do so I got out a paperback from my school bag. I had a hard time concentrating on the story though because my eyes couldn't help but wander to the café's doors every so often. Will he come today? I tried to tell myself that it was no big deal if he did decide to come but even I couldn't convince myself to calm down. Even if he did walk in – and that was just a minute possibility – what was I going to do? It wasn't as though I planned on just waltzing right up to him and start up a conversation. I think I'd faint if ever I did that. H-he'd probably hate that anyway. I mean, why would he want to talk to me? A tough guy like him wouldn't want to be seen with someone so… boring and shaky like me. He'll probably just laugh at my face… no, no I don't think he would. He seemed tough but not 'mean' tough. The way he acted around Ayumi-chan yesterday was like-

"Aoi-chan?" Uncle's face was suddenly looming in front of me. I screamed and nearly fell from my seat. "Easy there, Aoi." I felt uncle Tetsu's arm steady me.

"U-uncle… y-you scared me!"

"I scared you? I've been calling your name for a while now."

"Eh? R-really? Sorry." I felt my cheeks grow hot and heard my uncle sigh.

"You shouldn't space out like that, Aoi-chan."

"Sorry." My voice came out as a whisper.

"In any case, I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright with you. Though…" He raised a brow at me. I suddenly remembered my younger years when I'd accidentally crumple a page from his book or bend the spine and he'd give me the same look of scrutiny and discontent. This time, however, he looked more like he was examining me. "Clearly, you aren't feeling so well. Would you like the day off?"

"NO!" I exclaimed. If I leave now then I might miss him… "I, uh, I'm fine! Really, I am. Just… um, today, uh, was pretty rough, I guess. I tripped in PE class." Which wasn't even a lie.

"Huh." Uncle seemed to accept that, thank goodness. "Well cheer up, Aoi-chan. It'll get better." He patted me on the head before heading back to his post.

Just when I had calmed myself down, I heard the familiar tinkling of a bell (which hung above one of the doors of the café) followed by Ayumi-chan saying, "Ah! You're Ricchan's friend!" And sure enough, when I turned to look, there he was. He was wearing his black beanie and his face was quite flushed.

"YE-YES!" His voice was higher than usual and had that distinctive gruffness in it. I quickly fumbled for my paperback and pretended to be reading it. I shouldn't eavesdrop, I know, but… I couldn't help it. I was just so curious. It took me a good two minutes to realize that I was holding my book upside-down.

Yata-san took a seat a few tables away from me. I was thankful that I was hidden away in a corner so he couldn't see my awful red face. He had ordered what seemed to be hot chocolate and looked kind of awkward. Maybe he was waiting for his friend? Even though my legs were wobbly and my head felt light, I had the sudden desire to talk to him. Twice I tried to stand up and summon enough courage to actually do so but I always ended up sitting back down. Honestly, someone as cool and great as him would never want to be seen with me. I sighed and sunk into my seat.

Eventually, Yata-san got up and started walking around. He was browsing the book shelves. I felt relieved because I thought he was just going to leave. I lost track of him when he climbed to the second floor where most of the books were. I wondered what kind of books he liked. We had a selection of mangas too – thanks to one of our employee's suggestion – so maybe that's what he was looking at? Before I knew it, he was already heading back to his seat holding a couple of books.

I hid behind my book again, this time I made sure I was holding it right. Slowly, I lowered my book and took a quick peek at the boy named Yata-san. He had gotten a few mangas and comics with him and two other books. After browsing the mangas, he turned his attention to one of the novels he brought back. He picked up a yellow thick book that I recognized immediately. I often organize the books in our café and I'm quite familiar with most of the books. The book Yata-san was holding could only be George R. R. Martin's _A Clash of Kings_. I didn't know that he was into medieval fantasy books like that… but then again, neither was I before I started reading the series.

Suddenly, I realized something. _A Clash of Kings_ is the second book of Martin's series! I wasn't quite sure that Yata-san had read the first book, _A Game of Thrones_, but from the puzzled look on his face I'm guessing he had no idea it's a book from a series. He looked pretty interested in it though. His face showed deep concentration and interest. He looked so cute. WAIT! But that's the second book! If he reads that then… then… he'll spoil himself, won't he?! I wanted to reach out to him and tell him that but… I was too embarrassed. What would he think if I'd suddenly interrupt his reading like that? But… he'll…

As if he could hear my thoughts, he bolted up from his seat and ran right to the register. He caught my uncle by surprise and before uncle could ask him if there was a problem, Yata-san started talking at light speed. I could only hear snippets and words but from the looks of it, Yata-san was asking my uncle hundreds of questions about the book he was holding. He really was so cute. Dang it. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, AOI!

Realization dawned on my uncle's face and his initial look of bewilderment changed to that of mild amusement. It was funny because that was the same look he'd give me whenever I'd get excited about a book too and couldn't stop talking about it. Eventually, Yata-san had to stop for air and my uncle finally managed to get in a word edgewise.

"A SERIES?" Yata-san's voice practically echoed throughout the room. Uncle chuckled and started explaining. The auburn-haired boy nodded his head, a serious look on his face, as he took in uncle's words. At some point, uncle caught me watching and I immediately sunk into my seat, hiding my face behind my book. I guess uncle Tetsu must have told Yata-san where to find the first book of the series because when I finally got the nerve to look again, Yata-san was gone and uncle was flashing me a weird knowing smile. That… was not a good sign.

When he got back to his seat, he was clutching the familiar magnificently blue book, _A Game of Thrones_. For the next full hour, Yata-san sat completely immersed in Martin's world of lords and ladies and knights and beheading… and he was enjoying himself! I couldn't help grinning. He liked the book! I was so glad. I loved Martin's books and the fact that Yata-san and I had that in common just made me feel so happy. But he checked his watch and realized how late it was. He got up, thanked my uncle, and left the café.

Again I wondered if he'd come back tomorrow. He couldn't have finished the book in an hour so maybe he'd come back to finish it? Or maybe he'd buy a copy himself… he didn't really need to come here every day so… That thought crushed the warm and fuzzy feeling I felt moments ago.

Closing time came. Uncle was wiping the front desk, as usual, and I timidly made my way over him.

"U-uh, great work today, uncle." I stammered.

"Huh? Ah, yeah, good job." He continued his neurotic wiping of his desk. There wasn't a spot on it but he was very particular about keeping his desk spick-and-span.

I twiddled my thumbs and tried to form a question that could lead to him telling me about his conversation with Yata-san earlier. I wanted to sound as casual as possible. I didn't want uncle to suspect that I was up to something.

"S-s-so, uh, eto… that guy… I mean… uh, the b-boy was-

"Saw that, did you?" Uncle cut me off. He stopped cleaning his desk and turned to look at me. There was an odd twinkle in his eyes and his smile was suspiciously mischievous. "Yeah, rowdy fellow, that Yata."

My face grew hot at just hearing his name. "Y-ya…ta?"

"Yeah, the short loud guy, you know, the one who hounded me earlier." Uncle looked at me steadily, waiting for something. He wanted me to ask about Yata-san, I could tell. He must have noticed me looking at Yata-san and wondered why I was so interested.

My throat was dry as sand. All I could manage were a few pathetic sounds. Uncle laughed a hearty laugh. "He wanted to know more about this book, _A Clash of Kings_, you know, George Martin's book. He was confused, I think. He felt like there was something missing when he read the book. I told him it was because_ A Clash of Kings_ belonged to a series. Actually…" He tapped his right index finger on his chin. "I suggested that he talk to you about it. I told him that since you work here, you could even show him where we keep copies of the rest of the series."

"T-t-talk… to m-me?" The thought made my knees weak and my face grew hotter.

Uncle let out another laugh. "Yeah, he wasn't too excited at the idea too. In fact, he turned beet red and told me he'd find the books himself."

"A-ah, I see." I wasn't surprised that that was his reaction. I mean, it wouldn't have been fun talking to someone as dull as me. But still…

My disappointment must have shown all too clearly on my face because uncle poked me on the cheek. "If you ask me, he was just too shy, I think. I mean, you seemed _so busy_ with your book." Uncle really did notice me watching. I let out a nervous laugh.

"So… um, do you think he'll… uh, did he say he'll c-c-come again?" This time, I didn't dare look at my uncle in the eye… though I could just imagine his sly grin. I must have looked like a bright tomato then.

"Well, he did mention something about checking out some of the other books here some time… and he seemed excited to read the rest of_ A Game of Thrones_ so I think it's a safe to say that he'll be visiting our café often."

I couldn't stop smiling. I was even skipping on my way home.

* * *

**A/N**: Another chapter of my OC's awkwardness! I think Yata-san would have been interested in A Clash of Kings. The title itself would catch his attention, don't you think? "Kings" would remind him of Mikoto-san... or something. I considered making up a series of my own but... well, I just really wanted Yata-san to get into George R. R. Martin's A Song Of Ice And Fire series. Is it a bit OOC of Yata? He was never really the booky type and all but there are some books out there that are so good that even a non-bookworm can get hooked.

Anyway! Next time, if all goes as planned, Aoi will finally be able to officially meet Yata-san. A lot of stammering will occur and both parties will blush like mad. It should be adorable.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello! This chapter took a lot longer to finish than I expected. No, that's not it. Finishing it didn't really take me that long but it did take me forever to get started on it. I guess I've just been really busy lately. And lazy. Really, really lazy, hehe. Anyway! Thank you for the reviews and favorites, I really appreciate them. Hopefully I won't make you regret keeping up with this story.

And for **umbreonix **who asked if this fanfic of mine is set before or after the anime's story line... well, I guess you could say that this fanfic happens before Totsuka's death. To be honest, I don't even want to think of Totsuka not being in HOMRA anymore. I just want all of them to stay as they are where no one is sad or dead. Sigh. But that's just wishful thinking, isn't it?

I do not own K (if I did, Totsuka or Mikoto would never have died!) just my original characters and my story's plot. Enjoy.

* * *

_Aoi_

I woke up an hour before my alarm clock started buzzing. I always somehow wake up before my alarm clock could do its job. It's been like that since middle school, I think. You'd think I'd just stop setting my alarm but… I find its soft buzz comforting, even if it is a bit useless..

What woke me up was the nervousness. Usually I'd wake up fifteen or twenty minutes before my alarm but this time I woke up a good hour earlier. The night before, I made up my mind to ask Megumi for advice. I had to ask someone for advice! This Y-ya – this boy thing is really getting out of hand. I need to know what exactly it is that I'm feeling. I dare not even think of the "l" word. I suppose it could be just a simple infatuation. He… he isn't really that attractive. He's cute and all – really cute – but nothing too special. Well, he does give out this air of confidence and energy that I find rather pleasant and endearing. And his auburn hair is just-

STOP.

This is why I need Megumi's help. My friend, Fuji Megumi, is rather good with things like this. Unlike me, Megumi is a social butterfly. She's also extremely popular, especially with the boys. Long flowing blonde hair, soft and feminine facial features, and a body that makes one assume that she's a model and not some high school student – Megumi is absolutely radiant. So how is it that someone like Megumi is friends with the pathetically isolated me, you may ask? We're childhood friends, you see. We were even neighbors before my family had to move to a different house. But we still kept in touch. Plus we've always gone to the same school and had been classmates all throughout middle school. The high school that we go to now assigns class sections by grades. I'm in class A while Megumi's in class B.

After allowing my alarm clock to buzz three times, I gently turned it off. I got up and set my thoughts in order. Yes. I'd go to Megumi today and ask her. Even though we're in different classes, we're still pretty close. She has her group of friends but, somehow, she always has time (even makes time) for me. I love her for that.

I combed my long black hair as I pondered what I'd actually say to Megumi today. Should I just ask her directly? But… that's too embarrassing. Even if I don't really have any feelings for… him, I'd still feel weird bringing it up. How should I ask her then? Megumi's had boyfriends before but never anything serious. She says that since we're only young once, we should make the best of it. Come to think of it, I don't think she's ever had special feelings for any boy before. She's never blushed as red as I've been blushing these past few days. She's never stammered or felt like her stomach's doing summersaults. Oh… maybe asking Megumi isn't such a good idea.

But then again, Megumi's always so cool and calm. Of course she'd never act funny around a boy before.

Also, I'm really desperate.

After successfully tying my hair into a neat pony tail, I went down to eat breakfast. I'm doing it. I'm definitely going to ask Megumi. Even if she won't be able to relate, she'll probably provide some insight at least. Right?

**- K -**

"You've been awfully quiet today, Aoi." Megumi sat across from me, her chopsticks frozen in midair as she regards me suspiciously. "Well, more than usual, I mean."

Just before classes started, I manage to catch Megumi before she entered her classroom. I asked if she could have lunch with me and she happily agreed. Right now we're in my classroom. Megumi had taken the seat in front of me and pushed our desks together so we'd be able to talk properly.

"E-eh? Really?" I sputtered. Truth be told, I had spent most of the morning coming up with ways to ask Megumi _that kind_ of question without actually asking her any type of question. Unfortunately, I had come up with absolutely nothing.

Megumi tilted her head and studied me once more. I smiled weakly before attacking my lunch vigorously as a cover for not answering her question.

"So what have you been up to, Aoi? Got a boy you want to gush about?"

I chocked on the piece of omelet I was swallowing. I must have made quite a ruckus because heads started to look our way. Megumi patted me on the back and handed me a carton of milk.

"Easy there, Aoi. I was just kidding." She said before fishing out a tissue from her bag. "Considering your violent reaction, however, I think you might be hiding something from me, Ryuuga Aoi. Come on, spit it out. Uh, not literally, of course."

Once I had recovered enough to actually process what I had just done, I knew there was no point in NOT asking Megumi anything anymore. Megumi had that glint in her eye that I recognized all too well. She had come across something not normal and would not rest until she found out all about it. I sighed.

Despite the fact that Megumi and I have been good friends for many years, I've never actually hung out with any of her boyfriends before. True I've met them a couple of times but I've never really got the chance to know them. Though I guess the fact that Megumi doesn't stay too long in one relationship might help with that. The times that I did meet her boyfriends though, I could tell that he was really interested in Megumi. How far that interest went, I'll never know. The mechanics of romantic relationships have always eluded me.

"Aoi? What are you staring for?"

"A-ah! Sorry!" I really ought to stop getting so distracted. I've never had problems with concentrating before… what exactly is going on with me?!

Megumi laughed. "Tell you what, Aoi, I'll forgive you only if you start spilling the beans about Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome."

Now it was my turn to laugh. Yata-san is hardly tall… not exactly dark (whatever that implied)… handsome, on the other hand-

Gah! There I go again! I felt my face grow hot and Megumi started laughing harder.

"Aha! So _this_ is about a boy! I'll be honest. I never thought I'd live to see the day that Aoi - the Ryuuga Aoi who has never showed signs of even the tiniest interest in any boy before, goody-goody bookish Aoi - would talk to me about her crush. A miracle!" Megumi raised both of her hands dramatically, bits of rice from her chopsticks flying everywhere.

My face turned even more red. "Okay! I get it, Megumi. Stop it, people are looking."

"Sorry, sorry, it's just… god! Who is it? Is he from your class? Is he cute? What am I saying, of course he is! He must be!"

"Megu-

"What's he like? Is he crazy smart like you? Or weirdly studious smart like a normal student? Have you talked to him? Do you want to talk to him? Do you want me to help you talk to him? OH! We should definitely go shopping later! I found this cute store the other day-"

"Stop!" I said a little too loud. "I, uh, it's really… complicated, Megumi. Just, let me explain a bit, okay?"

Megumi nodded. I leaned forward closer to her and she did the same. Some people were still glancing our way and I'm pretty sure if my face got any redder, it'd explode. "I-I guess I should start by correcting you a bit. It's not about a boy. Well… yeah, it is technically a boy but… not really about _the_ boy. What I mean is, uh, yeah, it started with _the_ boy and, and, well, I guess we wouldn't be having this conversation if I hadn't met the boy and… it's just, this boy is… he isn't… I'm not…"

I could tell that Megumi was holding in her laughter. I was blabbering and I knew it. I couldn't stop. Why couldn't I talk about that boy without losing my train of thought?

"So… it _is_ a boy." Megumi concluded.

I stopped for a few seconds before nodding in resignation. I then told her all about the day that Yata-san and his friend came to the café and how afraid I was of them at first, Yata-san especially. And then how I eventually found Yata-san endearing and how I couldn't stop glancing at their table every so often. And how I couldn't stop thinking about him in general. And how badly I've wished for him to come back the next day and how elated I felt when he actually did. And how weird and distracted I've been feeling and how I literally could not understand myself anymore. By the time I was done, I had laid my head heavily on my desk, hiding my beet red face from Megumi.

I couldn't see Megumi's expression but I could tell that she was all too amused. I'm usually so calm and collected (if not a bit clumsy) so my outburst must be incredibly entertaining to behold. "You really are adorable, Aoi." Megumi was quiet for a while but I felt her twiddling with a lock of my hair.

"S-so… what exactly is wrong with me, Megumi? Should I seek professional help?" I hadn't meant it as a joke but Megumi laughed anyway. She probably thought I was kidding.

"Come on, Aoi. The answer is pretty obvious isn't it? And here I thought you were supposed to be the brainy one."

I looked up and rested my chin on my desk. My neck was aching but I hadn't the energy to sit up properly. "Is it really?"

"Of course! You're obviously in love with-

"But that's impossible!" I bolted up to me feet. "It's… It's just not possible! It's highly illogical and completely outrageous! I-I don't even know him! I don't know a thing about him! How can I possibly feel that way about a complete stranger?! It's beyond reason! It makes no sense!" I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath. My lungs begged for air. I breathed in and out, my thoughts a jumbled mess. When I regained control, I sat back down and shrank in my seat. "Sorry."

Throughout my outburst, Megumi had observed me calmly. Her eyes showed a hint of surprise but that quickly faded and was replaced my cool observation. Now Megumi was tapping a finger on her chin. "Ah, I see. So this is the situation, huh?"

I looked at her, exhausted.

"Aoi… c'mon, you didn't ask me here so you could find out what you've been feeling. You know how you've felt, you've always known, but you just didn't want to admit it. In fact, you seem unwilling to accept it at all. You're in complete denial."

"But I-

"Listen. I know you've never been too keen on matters of the heart," She held up a finger to stop me from protesting. "but even you must know what was happening. No one is that oblivious. Not even a human computer like you, Aoi."

"But… but… how did it even happen? How could I have let it happen? It's just seems so reckless of me to even consider-

Megumi broke out laughing. "You… you really are something else, huh, Aoi?" She wiped tears from her eyes. "You don't seriously think that feelings can be that easily manipulated, right?"

I actually did. In fact, I've lived my life that way, in complete control of my emotions, calculating every risk, every factor. I may not be brave and I may not have much dexterity, but one thing I've always been able to control were my emotions. Sure I've been known to stutter and freeze up in front of a crowd but only when it's on short notice. Give me the right time to prepare myself mentally and emotionally and I can deliver a speech with hundreds of eyes watching (which actually happened when I had been tasked to give a short eulogy for my deceased grandfather and when I had to give a speech on the first day of my first year in high school). But this? All these conflicting feelings? I feel like someone just fiddled with my brain and now there's a short circuit and I can't function normally.

I made a depressed sound and dropped my head on my desk. "But… I really don't know him at all. How could I have possibly…"

"Love at first sight?" Megumi said. I made a sort of snorting noise that made her giggle. "How about it then, Aoi?"

I turned to look at her. "What?"

Megumi's smile grew wider. "Let's meet this Yata-san and figure out how in the world you fell for him. Kind of like a scientific experiment."

"EEEHH?"

"Shall we brainstorm for a logical hypothesis as a basis then?"

**- K -**

Megumi and I had been sitting in my usual table in the café for about half an hour and I was still trying to talk her out of it.

"This… this won't work, Megumi." I said for the umpteenth time since school ended. "H-he probably won't be here today. So… there's no point in this."

Megumi dismissed my argument with a wave of her hand and continued looking around the room. Today was one of those rare days that the café was really busy. From what I could tell, a large group of students from a nearby high school had used our café as a sort of gathering place for a meeting or something. The room was buzzing with activity and tables were getting filled by the second. Even _his_ usual table was already occupied with a group of people.

I took in a long breath. This was going to happen, I had to accept it. Megumi would never stop now that she's on to something. I just hope that Yata-san would be too busy to come today.

Actually… I secretly did want him to come today even with Megumi on the look-out. And boy was Megumi looking out. The doors of the café were behind her – and I'm facing them – so she had to swivel around uncomfortably. Not that she noticed, of course.

This was going to be… difficult, I could tell.

"Uh-oh." Megumi's voice dropped and she quickly turned to face me. "Don't look now – I said DON'T LOOK! – but trouble just walked in, Aoi."

I blinked. Trouble? My heart started pumping fast. Now? Of all times? The place was packed! This time would be the worst time for any sort of trouble.

I pretended to find something interesting on our table and whispered, "W-what do you mean? Is it that bad?"

Megumi leaned closer. "Yes, that bad. You know who just walked in?" I tried to raise my head to see but Megumi stopped me. "HOMRA's infamous vanguard… Yatagarasu."

HOMRA, I had heard of it before. The red clan is notorious in Shizume city. I don't really listen to rumors or gossips but even I know how feared that clan is. I must have looked really pale and frightened because Megumi reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Hey, it's alright. They're not necessarily bad guys just… really violent." She said, reassuringly. I swallowed. Violent? That doesn't make me feel any better at all.

I looked up slowly, wanting to have a glimpse at the so-called Wild Crow… but instead of seeing a heavily pierced man with a lot of tattoos and the like, I saw him instead. Yata-san was just standing there, gawping, probably shocked to see so many people. But where was the vanguard? Yata…garasu. My blood ran cold as realization hit me. N-n-n-no… it can't be.

My mouth was dry but I forced the words to come out anyway. "Megumi, are you sure that's him? Really sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Megumi said. "Remember Takao, the guy I dated last semester? He had a friend who had ran into some trouble with these mobsters. I don't know how or why but somehow the red clan got involved too. Takao and I were on a date when his friend came up to us in a panic, said something about getting chased. Then all of a sudden – the guy in the beanie behind me? – yeah, he bursts in his skateboard, swinging a bat like a battle axe. At first I thought he was after Takao's friend but then he started attacking these men in suits who, apparently, had firearms with them. It was pretty intense how he beat those guys up. I'll never forget that redhead for as long as I live. Aoi? Aoi, what's wrong?"

I couldn't believe it. Actually, I could but… how could this happen? Yata-san is part of a violent clan! I did suspect that he was part of something, like a gang or something like that, but the red clan? They're the very definition of violence! How could I have possibly felt something for a boy who couldn't be more of my opposite? But wait… somehow… I'm not that scared of him. But I should, shouldn't I?! Is it because I've been watching him for a while and seen his sort of tame side? But even with that he's still part of the infamous HOMRA! I should just stop then… right?

"Aoi?" Megumi was snapping her thumb and forefinger in front of my face.

I was about to reply when, from the corner of my eye, I saw that Yata-san was just two tables away from us. Involuntarily, I blushed like mad and lowered my head. My heart did that crazy thing again and butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. Why? Why was I still reacting that way even after finding out about Yata-san?

Megumi looked at me confusedly. Then she looked at what had caused me to react that way. She must have realized that it was Yata-san I had noticed because her face slowly contorted to pure shock and disbelief.

"No no no no no no no no no no… NO WAY!" She looked at me and then at Yata-san (who had his back turned, thank god) and then at me and then at Yata-san again. "AOI! Really?! REALLY?!" It was hard to tell what Megumi was feeling right now other than shock. She probably thinks I'm insane. Who could blame her?

"Y-y-y-y-ye-yeah…"

Waiting for Megumi's reaction was like waiting for a bomb to detonate: you know that its explosion will likely have huge consequences and bring in an immeasurable amount of pain, but waiting for the huge _BOOM!_ is even more agonizing because you don't know when to stop holding your breath. Megumi was unsettlingly quiet for a few heartbeats. Then, just when I least expected it, came the _BOOM!_... I was not disappointed.

"Aoi… That… Is… AWESOME!" I felt myself being lifted off my chair. Megumi was hugging me tightly while constantly repeating her claim. People were looking our way. That's been happening a lot lately, hasn't it?

I pried myself off Megumi with great difficulty. "What are you talking about, Megumi? Awesome? How is-

"Don't you see? It all finally makes sense!"

I threw her a quizzical look.

She cleared her throat like a professor preparing to deliver a long lecture. "Think about it, Aoi. You have never been interested in any boy before, haven't you? And what kind of boys have you met before? Nerdy boys, prep boys, boys who don't dare to get their precious hands dirty. Those kinds of boys obviously aren't your type. Ryuuga Aoi, you totally into bad boys!"

"EEHH?"

"Right? It makes total sense now!"

"B-b-but I've never even-

"Speaking of which… ah! There he is right now! I got this, Aoi." Megumi whispered the last part before giving me a wink. I felt my stomach drop. Got what? What was she up to? I felt my insides turn to jelly when I realized that the 'he' that she meant was Yata-san… and he was heading this way!

"M-megumi… please tell me you're not-

"Excuse me! Hey, you're looking for a seat, aren't you? Well, I was just leaving so you can take my seat. You don't mind sharing, don't you, Aoi?"

* * *

**A/N:** _DUN DUN DUN! _A cliffhanger!

I know, I know, I know. I promised that Aoi and Yata would finally meet this chapter. But you have to understand, this chapter was getting too long! For me, anyway. It's almost 4k words long! Plus I felt that the chapter would be too bulky if I added in Yata and Aoi's conversation. And I've always wanted to end a chapter with a cliffhanger XD

Next chapter I swear, they'll finally meet. I'm still working out a few kinks and such regarding where the story's heading though. But I do already have a good idea where I want it to go. The ending is already all nice and wrapped up in my head. Just gotta give this fanfic a bit more meat, so to say.

Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Feel free to give me your thoughts about this chapter. I'd really appreciate it.

**Post A/N**: I'm currently thinking of writing a FushimixOC one-shot. Maybe not an OC though... perhaps a FushimixReader fanfic? I've always wanted to try those. It will probably be rated M for mature though. Hehehe...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I have two moods when I'm writing. There's my wow-I-can't-stop-typing-my-hands-aren't-fast-enoug h-to-write-all-of-my-ideas mood, and then there's my why-the-fork-did-I-start-this-story-again? mood. Quite obviously, for the past couple of weeks, I was dictated by the latter mood. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be satisfied with what I wrote. An extreme case of Writer's block, to be honest. It was weird too because I had been looking forward to writing this chapter since I started this fanfic. This is the chapter where Yata and Aoi finally meet face to face! It should have been a breeze! I had a dozen ideas but none of them were quite good enough for me. I really didn't think it would take this long to update. I'm still not wholly satisfied with how the chapter turned out but... I'm just going to update anyway.

Anyway! Hello again, dear reader! I do apologize for the delay. Other than writer's block (and writer's perpetual frustration and self-loathing), I have no excuse for updating so late. I mean, I'm kind of not really doing anything as of the moment. I'm in between universities as of now, so to speak. I had all the time in the world to write but, in the end, couldn't because I'm a total idiot. Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! They are the only things keeping me from deleting this story, to be perfectly honest. I know what I want this story to be and how it should end and whatnot... it's just, ugh, I can't seem to get it right, you know? Gah! I'm talking nonsense! On with the story!

* * *

_Aoi_

"You don't mind sharing, don't you, Aoi?" Megumi's voice was loud and clear. My stomach dropped. I opened my mouth to protest but quickly lost my voice when, from the corner of my eye, I saw Yata-san edging his way to us.

"I-i-is it really ok-okay?" His voice was higher than usual, probably because of Megumi. I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. Yata-san was just a few feet away from me! I could feel the heat that radiated from him.

"Of course it's okay!" I saw Megumi pull Yata-san by the shoulder and propped him in her seat. "Aoi over here has been just dying with curiosity about you-"

"MEGUMI!" I felt like my insides were ready to burst from embarrassment. I didn't dare look at Yata-san.

"-you being a member of the infamous HOMRA, that is." She winked at me again and, with a flourish, made her way out of the bar.

If my voice cooperated with me just then, I would have screamed.

**- K -**

As I stared at my twiddling thumbs, all I could think of was _'Why me?'_

Megumi abandoned me… worse, she practically dragged Yata-san to me! He was sitting right across from me, his eyes staring intently at the table. His face was just as red as mine. Actually, my face was probably a brighter and more embarrassing shade of red since I realized that he was much more attractive up close.

I wondered if he took Megumi's words seriously, that I was interested in him, uh, in HOMRA. Technically, Megumi didn't lie. Well, maybe about the HOMRA part but still… she really didn't (and shouldn't have!) done it.

The silence between us was almost tangible, like I could take a butter knife and just cut through it bit by bit. I wished that I could disappear right then and there, that I didn't have to face him or the jumble of feelings that I have for him. I wanted it all to go away. I wanted him to go away.

Well… maybe not him. But still…

"U-um…" Even though the café was still crowded and loud and my voice barely audible, Yata-san quickly looked up, waiting for me to continue, as though he was waiting all this time for me to talk. I gulped. "I-I can leave, uh, i-if y-you want. I mean, I-I'm not r-r-really a customer s-so…" I slowly stood up but didn't get that far when I felt something grab my wrist.

"N-no! It's, uh, fine, really!" I couldn't help but look at him then. His grip was strong but I could tell that he was struggling to hold my wrist more gently, his hand warm and surprisingly soft. Even though he's only said a few words to me in the past hour, I decided that I liked his voice.

I was too lost in thought to realize that I had been staring at him for a while now. He was looking at me expectantly and I saw his hazel eyes for the first time. His eyes were sharp and lovely and very easy to get lost into…

"Ah! Sorry!" Quickly, Yata-san let go of my wrist, as though he had forgotten he was holding it. My wrist felt oddly cold then. "D-did I hurt y-you?" He looked at me so apologetically that one might have thought that he had just hit me or something. He really was so-

"NO!" The word came out of my mouth before I even realized it. I had meant to just shake my head softly. Yata-san's grip might have been strong but it didn't hurt me at all. But somehow my body wasn't listening to me. Like now, I wanted to walk away as fast as I could, but my body seemed to have other ideas. I found myself sitting back down, feeling even more confused than before.

It seemed that my attempt to leave must have compelled Yata-san to fill in the silence that had enveloped us since Megumi left. "S-so, um, y-you wanted to know about Ho-HOMRA?"

I wish Megumi hadn't said that. Technically, I wasn't really all that interested in the red clan but… seeing as he's part of it… I guess it wouldn't really hurt to gather information... for future purposes that don't necessarily involve Yata-san, of course.

"We-well, I have always wondered –" I stopped in midsentence when I suddenly remembered something. "Ah! My name is Aoi, by the way. Ryuuga Aoi." I bowed awkwardly. How could I have forgotten to introduce myself?!

"I-I'm Yata Misaki, Ryuuga-san." He looked pretty embarrassed as well. I guess I wasn't the only one then.

"Uh, actually, Aoi is just fine. I-I don't feel very comfortable being called Ryuuga." I smiled weakly – the first, though terribly pathetic, smile I managed to crack in what seemed like hours now. Yata-san gave me a questioning look so I explained further. "Ryuuga sounds… too masculine and tough for someone like me. I've always felt it didn't suit me." And it was true. It didn't help that, back in middle school, there was a boy in my class whose name was Ryuuga. Everyone loved him because he was cool and fun… the exact opposite of me. When someone would call out to him, I'd almost always give a start and think that they meant me. Very rarely did they ever mean me though. It was terrible.

Yata-san looked the tiniest tiny bit more comfortable, looking at me in the eye more easily. "What, really? Me too! Well… I mean, the opposite of your situation anyway. I hate being called by my first name. Misaki is too girly." His face scrunched up in disgust and I couldn't help but giggle. The atmosphere finally became lighter, the air easier to breathe.

For a while, we swapped a few gender-name mishap stories – on the first day of elementary school, Yata-san's homeroom teacher referred to him as "Misaki-chan" and he practically fumed with rage – and although he still stuttered whenever he got too excited (or simply remembered that I was a girl), I could tell that things were going pretty well. I even felt a bit less awkward then, as though chatting up with the red clan's vanguard was the most natural thing in the world.

"A-anyway, Yata-san." I said as calmly as I could. "What exactly is HOMRA?"

He blinked at me so intensely that I very nearly took back my question but then his face broke out into the most dazzling smile that my heart skipped a beat (regardless of how impossible the very notion is). "HOMRA," He said as proudly as he could, "is family. People might think we're some no-good gang or something stupid like that but, if anything else, we're a family."

Then he went on about his fellow clan members, and his king, Mikoto-san. He was so lively and passionate when he talked about HOMRA that I couldn't help but get swept into his energy as well. Images of thug-looking clan members were replaced by less threatening but still pretty distinctively colorful individuals who, like Yata-san, swore loyalty to the red clan because they wanted to be a part of something great and they deserved the right to bear the red clan's name. From his stories, I could gather that, although indeed violent, the red clan wasn't bad at all. On the contrary, they seemed to oppose shady businesses and troublesome gangs.

"But why is someone like you interested in HOMRA anyway, A-aoi-san?" He said. That was the first time he said my name (his red face must imply that he noticed that as well) and I rather liked the way he said it. I wanted to kick myself for thinking that.

"U-uh, well, I guess it's because…" I couldn't tell him the real reason, of course. I'd die of embarrassment. I couldn't also tell him that it was Megumi who said that I was interested in HOMRA… and that I wasn't necessarily interested in it to begin with; though now that I knew more about it, I had to admit that it is an interesting clan. Yata-san was watching me with an expectant expression. I had no intention of lying… but I didn't want to tell the truth… at least, not all of it. "I-I noticed that you've been coming here a few times and, uh-"

"Did you think I was going to stir up trouble or something like that?"

"Eh? N-no! Of course not!" Yata-san gave me a look that said that he wasn't buying it and I had to give in. "W-w-well, at the beginning, yeah, I-I was afraid something bad was going to happen. You couldn't blame me though. You were yelling and hitting your friend so much I thought you two were going to fight."

"Ah, right… that." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, probably ruffling his already ruffled ginger hair. "Sorry about that. You sat here that day too, didn't you? Come to think of it, you sit here on this exact table every time I've visited."

Now it was my turn to blink. "You mean… y-you actually saw me?" The heat on my face returned (and with a vengeance) as I thought back on the past few days. Did he see me watching him and blushing like mad every time he does a little thing? Did he see me accidentally reading my book upside down? He must think I'm insane! A stalker, at the very least. Oh god.

Yata-san must have noticed my discomfort because he started waving his hands, as though taking back his words. "I-I-I w-wasn't watching or anything! I-I'm no perverted stalker! I j-just noticed you here, that's all." He said, misinterpreting me completely.

"I wasn't really…" I didn't know how to finish that thought so I let it hung in the air, letting it simmer over our flustered faces. "Sorry. It's just… I'm not used to people seeing me here. This is a pretty secluded spot. Practically a blind spot. Most of the time, people walk past without even realizing I'm here. Plus I'm not really a noticeable person myself."

Yata-san mumbled something that I couldn't catch so I apologized and asked him to repeat it, if he didn't mind. "I… I'd notice you, I said."

I didn't know what made me blush more, the way he said it or the sincerity and sweetness of his words. Both, I guess. After a brief silence, in which both of us recovered our bearings, Yata-san asked me more about myself. "I've been the one doing most of the talking so now it's your turn." He said resolutely. Even though there really isn't much to talk about me, I went along.

He was surprised when I told him that math was my favorite subject. He even thought I was joking. "But that's the most boring subject there is! How can you like something so terrible like math?!"

"Uh, well, I guess it's because I like solving all those problems and equations, and playing with figures like they're pieces of a puzzle. I particularly like how problems that seem so complicated can become incredibly simple once you've gotten the hang of it. Math has innumerable difficult theories but, really, its basic logic is simple. Everything fits where they belong. And…" I stopped in midsentence when I realized something. I like logic and predictability, which is why numbers comfort me so much. But nothing about Yata-san is logical or predictable… yet why am I so drawn to him? Is it because I see him as a puzzle worth solving? If that's the case, what happens if or when I do solve the puzzle that is Yata Misaki? Do I then go back to my usual life, losing interest in him completely?

"Aoi-san?"

No… No, I don't think I see him like that at all. If that was the reason why then I wouldn't have had (and continue to have) all those mixed feelings that can drive any sane person mad. He's just so different… and even if I did see him as a puzzle, I doubt a lifetime would be enough time to solve him or even lose interest in him. Oh god, maybe I really am-

"Aoi-san!" I was whizzed out of my thoughts by a masculine but familiar voice. When I came to, I realized that Yata-san's face was close to mine. I nearly screamed.

"Y-y-yata-san? Wh-what is it?" I inched away from him as far as I could, my face turning redder by the second, but the back of my chair got in my way.

He must have realized how close our faces were too because he turned red and quickly got back to his seat. "S-sorry! I just… you were… I thought you were going to faint!"

I must have dazed off again. Geez, I need to stop doing that. "Oh… I'm sorry. I was just, um, caught up in a thought, that's all."

"Do you do that a lot?"

My face felt even hotter. "N-not really… well… I guess it's been happening more frequently lately." I tried to smile at him reassuringly but I'm pretty sure I looked like an idiot instead.

"What were you even thinking about?" He was tugging at his beanie and looked like he was doing his best to appear casual.

"Um… uh… I was thinking of what Murakami once said about math-"

"Wh-whose Murakami? Is he, is he like a friend of yours or something?"

I giggled at the thought. "No, he's a writer. Though I wish we were friends though. Ah! I just remembered it. He said, 'In this whole, wide world, the only thing that treats me so kindly is math.' I remember feeling the same when I read that too."

"You really must like reading, huh?"

"Yeah, I do. That reminds me, Yata-san-"

Just then, his watch beeped twice. He looked at it and grimaced. I looked at my watch too and was surprised at how much time had passed by. I looked out the café windows and saw that the afternoon was waning fast.

"Ah, sorry but I, uh, need to go now." He stood up and looked uncertain for a moment but then he turned to me, a look of determination mingled with nervousness in his eyes, and said, "A-ah I'll see you tomorrow." I guess it was supposed to be a statement but it sounded more like a question when he said it.

I nodded, careful not to embarrass myself by looking too eager. "Y-yeah, see you tomorrow, Yata-san." Then he grinned at me and I felt my heart stop for a millisecond. He was off like lightning and I was left there trying to regain my composure.

"Oh god." I muttered, resigning to whatever fate the universe has in store for me.

**- K –**

"So how did it go yesterday?" Megumi asked me.

I suddenly lost my appetite. Megumi and I were eating lunch in their room. She phoned me when I got home but I was too… emotional to talk. She also tried grilling me when I got to school but I begged her to not ask anything about Yata-san until lunchtime. I still felt a bit peeved that she abandoned me yesterday so I made her wait a couple of hours in suspense. I wanted to be angry at her for ambushing me like that but I also wanted to thank her because I would have never have spoken to Yata-san if she hadn't.

"Well?" She stared at me intently, a Cheshire grin on her face.

"I-I don't know." I mumbled the words out.

"What do you mean?"

"I just… don't know about anything anymore, Megumi." All of a sudden, I felt heavy and slumped down on the table, my arms covering my head protectively.

Megumi poked me and said that I was being uncharacteristically dramatic. I had to agree. But I didn't turn up to face her.

"But you did enjoy your time with him yesterday, right?" I nodded the best I could, careful not to hit my bento box with my head. "And you want to see him again soon, right?" I mumbled a bunch of words that didn't make much sense but Megumi took it as a yes. "So what's the problem?"

I shrunk as low as I could, hoping against all odds that I could maybe shrink away into nonexistence so I wouldn't have to deal with all of these emotions. I was still there and Megumi was poking me until I had to respond. "I… don't want to see him… but I do… but I don't… and I'm not sure how or what will happen and… I just don't know and I hate this!"

I was tired of feeling confused and uncertain. I was tired of seeing his face and hearing his name wherever I go. I was tired of not knowing what to do or what's going on. I felt tears form in my eyes but I held them in.

"There, there, Aoi." Megumi patted me on the head softly. "You must be really scared right now, huh?"

I got up and looked at her oddly. "Scared?" I examined the plethora of emotions building up inside me and realized that one of the emotions that dominated my head was fear. I was scared. In fact, I was shaking with fear.

"Yeah. Who could blame you though? I mean you've never even acknowledged any boys before and now you suddenly find yourself being swept off your feet by one."

"I'm not!"

"And you must be terrified of what could possibly happen next. I know how you hate being out of the loop, Aoi. Yata-san isn't exactly the easiest guy to understand too. You never know what he'll do. It still gives me jitters though, you being attracted to a HOMRA boy!"

I flushed with embarrassment but didn't argue. Megumi was on to something and I didn't want to interrupt her. She can be incredibly perceptive sometimes.

"My point is, you might be scared right now but… maybe that's a good thing? Precious things don't come easily, after all. If you're not scared, you're not taking a chance; if you're not taking a chance, what are you doing anyway?"

"You got that from a TV show."

"Hush." We both started laughing.

"So are you still going to meet him?" Megumi asked.

I weighed in Megumi's words. Taking risks isn't something that I particularly enjoy… but maybe this time it will be worth it? And I really did want to see him again.

I nodded and Megumi practically leapt for joy.

**- K -**

So I kept meeting with Yata-san. The first few minutes were always awkward but once we started talking, everything kind of just fell into place. We didn't really have that much in common, which made our conversations much more interesting.

"What do you mean you've never been in a video arcade?!"

"Yata-san, the book came decades before the movie."

"Who the hell's Bach? Is that some sort of foreign band?"

"You can't possibly do that on a skateboard; it's scientifically impossible! You'd have to break the laws of physics!"

We also talk about books. Well, I talk about them. And after much pleading on Yata-san's side, I've even pretty much spoiled the entire current plot of the_ A Song of Ice and Fire_ series. He said that he badly wanted to know what happened to the Starks but couldn't read fast enough. The very thickness of the book discouraged him, he explained. And, for some reason, he wouldn't just watch the movie series either. I like to think that he preferred to listen to me talk about the book/s though that's probably very presumptuous of me to think. Besides, I can get pretty intense when it comes to books.

Yata-san and I were becoming close friends. I even look forward to our meetings every day. Yata-san is such a great person too that I've become more comfortable around him. Though I still turn red whenever he gets too close or when our hands accidentally brush against each other. Still, I enjoy his company. He's such a warm person.

A week or so after our first meeting, I met the rest of HOMRA. It was the most terrifying and exciting day of my life.

* * *

**A/N:** And done! This chapter's finally finished! What do you think? Personally, I'm rather disappointed at how differently things went from how I originally planned. I tried to follow my outline but... eh, it's pretty difficult to explain. Anywho! What do you think? Is Yata in character? Reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated!

I wanted to make this chapter super long though to make up for my semi-hiatus but couldn't get myself to. The next chapter has more of HOMRA so stay tuned. Hopefully I'll be able to update before next month. Hehe.


End file.
